The Traitor's Wish
by RachelMRandolph
Summary: Princess Emma Swan lives a royal life with her parents and her Grandmother Regina. Her parents want nothing less than true love for her, but Emma seems to think it is not in the cards, until she meets a dashing guard with piercing blue eyes and a smolder to match, but his identity is not what it seems. Will true love prevail? Or will his dark past push Emma away? (No curse. CS)


Note: Welcome to the begining of a looooong book full of captain swan! Just so you all know, I wrote this book on Wattpad. Chapters 1-29 are published there currently, as I still haven't finished the story. You can find them by my username RachelMRandolph. I will publish all of them here eventually as I edit and change some things. 

Now a little back ground information: this story is a no curse au, but it's a little spin on that too. Instead of undoing the curse, I've undone Rumple becoming the dark one. That being said, let's get right to it. Thank you so much for reading! I appriciate every review!

 **Prologue**

Have you ever thought about the structure of our fate? Is it unchangeable, woven together even before our being? Maybe we have set paths, each one of them leading to a different ending. Is there even a such thing as fate, destiny? 

Emma Swan often found herself wondering... what if? There was one moment that forged her corse, and decided her fate. What if it had not happened? Could one tiny detail change the whole story?

For Emma Swan that moment was long before she was even thought of. A large forest, covered in military tents and wagons carrying supplies to and fro. Some carts carried bodies of the wounded, most of which were ripped to shreds. The screams of the living were audible all around. This horrific battle camp was the very forgery of her being. Her fate spot.

All it took was the lift of a curtain; a man named Rumplestiltskin was to hear from a see-er. She spoke the truth, but if he had not heard this, if he had not lifted up the cloth and listened to her claims, he would have fought in battle the very next day. He would have had the courage to live his life without fear. He fought in the ogre war until his time was served. He was one of the most decorated soldier in his regiment, but he now was to return to his lovely wife Milah, who had been with child while he was away. Their new baby son was born, Baelfire, a name for a true hero's son.

His wife never ran off with a pirate. His life was good because he had done the right thing. He deserved it. However one change ripples the entire picture.

Rumple never grew cowardly, and he never searched for power, so Zoso remained the Dark One. He did not abandoned his little boy Bae, and therefore never needed a way to another realm.

This is where the story surges. Rumple never met that beautiful stranger who wished to spin straw into gold. He never taught magic to the seductful Cora, but she did fall in love with a heir to the throne. It was true, and soon she had a beautiful daughter, Regina, her first born.

Princess Ava married Prince Leopold in their arranged marriage, but they had real feelings for each other as well, and years later a beautiful baby girl was born with hair as dark as night, lips as red as blood, and skin as white as snow, a happy, baby princess.

Zoso, the Dark One, had still managed to mess with many, one including the Nolan family, a young couple with new born twins. Their farm was failing, and the deal would give them what the needed. James, the older twin, was taken away and given to King George and his wife. They had been in love once too, but her inability to give him a child had afflicted her. Even with the adopted son they had claimed as their own, it had already taken its toll on her. She died of depression four years later. The cold and calculating king raised his son alone, creating a stubborn, and murderous heir. Until one day that got the best of him and he was killed by a great beast.

Zoso fixed up any loose strings though, in exchange for his mother's safety, the other twin, David, agreed to act as James and pretend to kill a dragon to uphold alliances, but in a flurry of chaos, the king had soon forced him to take the hand of King Mitus' daughter Abigail. This is the begining of the classic romance we all love, but a little different.

In a nearby kingdom, a horse was spooked- this time it truly was an accident- and Regina saved the life of a young girl, Snow White. In this life time Regina had not known love, her stable boy had died before he even met her, at the hands of an ogre, so when the king proposed- he was now an older man with the sadness of his dead wife still lingering- she had said yes, because she saw herself in the young girl. She married to have a chance at motherhood.

The family was whisked away to her royal wedding, and all was well. Snow White had grown into a beautiful young lady and the kingdom was just about to celebrate her 20th birthday, but the wars were spreading into their boundaries, and Misthaven was already in debt. She made a foolish mistake, a deal with Zoso. He promised to keep the Ogres from crossing their border. In return, she brought him Regina's wedding ring. She had not known the price, no one ever does, but she was forced to steal the golden ring from Regina's bedside table. She took it to Zoso, fulfilling her deal and ending it. She never returned that night, instead living in the forest, running away from Regina, yes, but in this time it was not to kill her. Her stepmother was very fond of her. She missed her daughter very much.

And the stories finally became intertwined. She stole a wedding ring from a neighboring kingdom's Prince, with hopes of sending it home on a bird and asking for forgiveness. This Prince was not letting it go that easily. It was all he had left off his mother.

Prince James, secretly David, tracked her down, but the two fell in love and the rest is history. King George was eventually overthrown. Zoso was hunted for, but never found. The couple was married, and ruled with a steady hand over both of their childhood kingdoms. Regina lived on, but Snow's dad eventually passed. His death was mourned by all, even the wife who had eventually come to love the quirky fellow. She stepped down from rule and gave it to her stepdaughter and son-in-law, living out the rest of her days in the palace.

Soon word spread of an heiress, a baby that was now due any day. The king and queen were delighted, as was Regina. The kingdom celebrated their longest period of uninterrupted peace during the young heiress's childhood. Emma Swan Nolan, true gem and beauty, beloved by all of her people. She had golden curls with wide green eyes full of mystery and curiosity- much like the forest, waiting to be explored- and as she grew she only blossomed more.

There was, however, still darkness in their perfect world. One man's life had gone practically unchanged, if not worse. Name of Killian Jones. His beloved brother Liam died at the fault of a traitorous king. A filthy lie was all it took and Liam was gone. That was the day he changed. His eyes sunk to slits, the beautiful blue fading to a smoky black. He took back his ship that day, away from the bloody liar of a king, and ruled with an iron fist, Captain of the Jolly Roger.

With all that had happened, Milah never left Rumple, and never met Killian. He had many a bar wench, but never loved another living soul since the death of his brother. He stole, pillaged, cheated. He lived by the drive of greed and lust, and the red in his heart had almost faded to the sickening color of the deepest of blacks, when everything he thought he knew was forever changed.

 **Part 1:**

 **A Royal Affair**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Stranger's Mistake**

Every Princess deserves a Prince, but Emma Swan deserved more. She was born of the truest love, Snow White and Prince Charming, and her dear parents wanted nothing less for her. Of course many suitors had offered her their hand in marriage, for she was a beautiful girl, but none of them had what she was looking for. None of them approached her like a person. Instead they treated her like a golden prize. An object to be won.

Her parents wanted her to meet someone. They knew she had a true love somewhere out there, so she was introduced to as many men as possible, royal families, men of the royal guard, Dukes. She even spent time in the local markets, meeting simple commoners, her future people.

Her Grandmother was the pickiest of all. She wanted nothing short of perfect for the young girl. It had even sprung up conversation in their morning tea one day.

Regina lifted her cup, taking a sip and trying to sneakily start a conversation Emma had been trying her hardest to avoid. "Met any boys lately?" A small grin was forming on her face that she tried to conceal, but Emma saw right through it.

She gave Regina her punishment with a hard glare, but the sparkle in her eyes told the Grandmother it was not completely serious. "Alight, alright." Regina raised her hands in defeat. "You have to agree, I'm not as pushy as your parents." She said with a sly grin, raising the cup to her lips for a sip of the fruity tea.

"Now, Grandmother, the palace is not a place of gossip." Emma raised her nose to the air after taking a long drink of her own tea- her pinky raised up to add to her little act. Regina knew she would get her to crack. She raised her eyebrow with a smile.

Emma quickly set her tea back on the saucer. "What do you know?" She asked excitedly, resting her elbows on the table with her hand in her palms. If she sat like this in public, she'd be sent straight to her room.

Regina laughed, but leaned in to spill the secrets she had heard. "Your dad has been recruiting dozens of new guards, all of them an age suitable for you to wed. After all he can't have his little girl marry a thief." She laughed and sat back into her chair, a wide smile on her face. Emma could sense the old queen's joy. She could not imagine life in the palace without her. After all, Regina had taught Emma everything she knew about surviving as a princess- specifically how to sneak extra dessert into her room.

She laughed at her father's attempt to find a worthy husband. "His wife stole his wedding ring and knocked him out with a rock!" She exclaimed, her eyes full of cheer.

"Can't have the same for his daughter. Oh, and the whole family is meeting the new members of the guard tonight." She added with a wink, knowing how much Emma would love that.

The princess groaned lightly and fell back onto the pillows in her chair. "There goes my afternoon."

Regina sat a comforting hand on her knee, getting her attention again. "Everything will work out. It usually does after all." She said calmly, a light smile lit up her features, making her look years younger.

Emma took the encouragement with a grateful nod. She just wished if she had a true love he would hurry and show up. Her parents meant good, but their constant search for worthy men sometimes caused her great stress. She twiddled with the golden curl that fell all the way to her lap. "I have a ride with father any minute now. It will not please him if I'm late." She stood, smoothing out her dress

"Have fun dear." Regina hugged her tightly. It seems all the years have flown by so fast. She can very easily remember when married the king, and became Snow White's mom. It was just like yesterday, like a dream she had in the night.

"Goodbye, Grandmother." Emma blew a kiss as she stepped out of Regina's personal parlor.

Her ridding boots tapped the shining, marble floors as she walked down the palace corrodoor and the large staircase. Her mother's voice echoes off the walls as Emma assumed she was talking to one of the butlers. Her mom was always organizing the visits of Royal families, or planning balls back and forth. It had been a few months since the last one, and that only meant she had to expect one very soon.

She walked in on her mom trying desperately to pick a flower color for the visitors and the new guards. She had to find one that did not offend Arrendale's culture, but went with the guards uniform.

"Try the pale blue." Emma suggested as she walked through, grabbing a croissant from the gavel and hugging her mom with her free hand.

The queen moved a few flowers and plates around, holding them up to the guards uniform. "Oh Emma it's perfect! Thank you dear." She said with a bright smile. "Quincy, I've decided on the pale blue roses and the gold China." She calls to the nearby butler.

He let out a sigh, rambling to himself as he rushes out the door to finish preparing. "What's wrong with him?" Emma asks with a light chuckle at his odd behavior.

The queen looked slightly guilty, but suppressed a light smile as her cheeks turned pink. "He suggested the pale blue hours ago, but I was too interested in the dozens of shades of pink." She said staring down at the floor.

A lively laugh spilt from Emma as she hit her mother lightly on her shoulder. "Nice going." She said.

"Watch it young lady." She pointed her finger blamefully at Emma with a light smirk.

She walked off grabbing another croissant. "You know you love me." She said loudly, stepping out of the room.

"That doesn't mean I won't punish you. Maybe force you to meet more suitors!" She called sweetly from the lounge.

Emma shook her head, laughing as she stepped into the beautiful morning sun. The wind blew lightly, lifting some flowers from the ground and into the air. It was still as pretty as ever for late spring. She walked down the cobble path past the sprinkling fountain and the beautiful lake where the Swans nested. Ever since Emma was born, the swan had become a symbol. It was her middle name after all, Princess Emma Swan Nolan, her title. The people started sending swan lilies as soon as she was born. It's been her favorite flower since. They had black in the center that faded eventually to the long curling white petals that bloomed out like a swan's neck.

They were everywhere in the palace and the gardens. She picked one now, sticking it in her up-do and nodding to the guards as she passed.

When she turned ten, Regina had given her a little bird for her birthday. Everyone else had given her jewelry, books, dresses, gifts fit for a princess. They all had wondered why Regina had given her such an ugly, little duckling, but Emma loved it. And soon, with the young girls care, it grew into a beautiful swan. That was when the people started sending live swans. It definitely added to the atemosphere of the palace. Not many princesses could say they had swan nests with dozens of nests and chicks. It was a lovely sight that all visitors reveled at.

She smiled as she walked by her little swan lake, taking the flower from her hair and floating it out on the water. The stable was not far, but she needed to hurry if she wished to be on time. Emma rushed past rows of guards, most likely the new recruits. Not all of them knew what to do in her presence. A few bowed, but the more experienced one knew she hated that. For her a simple nod would suffice.

Finally she made it to the stable and saddled her chestnut mare, grabbing the reins and hopping on side saddled. She galloped to her waiting father in the field.

"Sorry Daddy, mother was wrapped up with flower choices and my tea with Grandmother went longer this morning." She sat straight up in the saddle, taking in a deep breath.

"Emma, it's all right." Her father smiles brightly. He was always excited to spend time with his girl. It was one of his favorite past times. "Your galloping has improved a lot." He complimented as he turned his black steed around, facing the rolling hills.

"Perhaps I am the fastest rider in all of the land." The challenge hid under her words, but the sprightly father never missed what his daughter was implying.

"We shall see."

He took of across the fields at a racing pace. With a laugh she followed him, not worried about getting left behind.

"Emma!" Her mother scolded when she saw the appearance of her daughter. "We're are meeting Guards and Royals in less then an hour. Get changed, now!" She rushed around, checking plates and decor.

Emma sighed, "Wait till you see dad." She said under her breath. Their morning ride had quickly taken a new route- by the lake, and the mud was promised whenever you rode by the lake. It had lasted much longer then usual too, with a picnic lunch and hours of riding after that. After all it was the King's first free day, and last, in a long time. He had to oversee the guards training for the next few weeks.

She went quickly up the stairs and down the hall, passing her grandmother who sat in the parlor with a book. She looked up, saw Emma's ruined dress and messy hair, and burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm guessing that got her mad?" She asks, finding amusement in her step daughters hectic planning ways.

"Not funny, Grandmother." Emma responds with a glare.

She raised her hands innocently and laughs, "I've tried teaching you. When there is any royal event, you hid away from your crazy mother until other people come. Even your father knows that."

Emma continued down the hall, hearing the old queen's laughter still. She closed her bedroom door immediately behind her, stepping into her bath room. There was a tub ready for her by the fireplace. All of her stress faded away as she stripped off the ruined dress and unlaced the tight corset, dipping her toe into the streaming water.

She scrubbed, and scrubbed until the feeling of dirt was completely gone from her skin, replaced with the scent of her rose soap. The calming bath was just what she needed before she met what could was possibly a hundred suitors.

When she gets to her hair, she let out a long sigh. The mud was caked over her golden curls. She sunk down, completely engulfed in water. It felt cool on her boiling skin. Soon enough she was finished and stepped out, wrapping herself in a warm towel and brushing out her wet hair.

She changed into a deep blue dress and did her hair in one long plait, starting at the top and winding its way down to her back. The gold pocket watch and handkerchief- her good luck charms. (Grandmother insisted she could not attend a royal event without a little good luck) were stuffed in the pocket of her skirt, and the golden crown set atop her head. She grabbed a handful of pins to secure it as she rushed out the door and down the hall. The princess was focused on her hair when she came around the corner and walked straight into a guard.

She slipped, crashing down to the floor, but the stranger caught her hand just in time. Her crown slipped off her head and clattered to the marble floor. He raised her to her feet and stooped down to pick up her crown.

"Greatest apologies, princess." He spoke with a rich accent, boldly taking her crown in his hands. "If I may, m'lady?" He asked politely like a true gentleman, just like any suitor would, but his raised eyebrow and mysterious smirk told her there was much more to this man then seemed.

She nodded her head once, and moved to curtsey, so he could set the crown back on its perch. When she stood, her eyes caught the bright blue twinkle of his, much like the sparkling blue seas. "I was looking for the guards, but it seems Ive gotten meself lost." He says with a chuckle.

"Yes, of course," She was shaken from her gaze, and turned pointing him in the right direction. "They are in the courtyard with my farther."

"Thank you." He bowed to Emma and took her hand, brushing the lightest of kisses on her knuckles. "Kade Jones." He introduced himself, pulling a flower from the nearby vase and handing it to her. "Until we meet again." He smiled, revealing his bright white teeth, then turned rushing down the hall, leaving Emma to stare down into the Swan Lily he had placed in her hands.


End file.
